


Jughead Jones character study

by 5_0_5



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Study, Jughead Jones character study, M/M, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, brief as hell, sweet pea loves his juggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_0_5/pseuds/5_0_5
Summary: Jughead is an anomaly, Sweet Pea can't get enough.(I might expand this into an actual fic, idk yet)





	1. Chapter 1

Jughead Jones is a mystery, to say the least. Sweet Pea remembers rolling up to Twilight Drive-In, seeing “Jughead Jones Wuz Here” spray painted across the side of it with a crown. Fangs remarking “Jughead Jones? Like, FP jones?” Jughead Jones and the fact that Jughead definitely isn't his real name. Jughead Jones and the fact that his real name is fucking  _ Forsythe Jones The Third. _ Jughead Jones and his stupid fucking hat that totally justifies the serpents referring to him as the Serpent Prince. Not even mentioning the fact that most of them have only seen him without it once, the fact that he almost died in it. It's fucking weird. Jughead Jones and the fact that he can take a fucking beating better than he can give one. Jughead Jones and his weird affinity for taking over any conversation he decided to partake in. Hes observant as hell, managing to somehow learn Sweet Peas real name, when Sweet Pea hasn't been called it to his face is  _ years _ .  Jughead Jones and the way he makes Sweet Pea feel. The way his name rolls off his tongue, and his smirk, and his snark. It all draws Sweet Pea to him.  Sweet Pea offhandedly remarks one day about the bags under Jugheads eyes, and Jughead falls flat. No snark or smart remark. He just looks at Sweet Pea, blank. And when Jugheads lips meet his, their pliant and rough, chapped and wind-bitten. Sweet Pea can't get enough. 

  
  



	2. Jughead Jones Character Study 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another study on our boy juggie

Jughead Jones and the fact that he never stops eating because there was a time where he didn't know when his next meal would be. Jughead Jones and the calluses on his fingers from the keys on his computer. Jughead Jones and his way of taking any situation and shining a light on it. Jughead Jones and his steadfast headfirst recklessness. It pulls Sweet Pea in. Jughead Jones and the way he doesn't even have to speak a word when he goes to Pop's, cause Pop Tate has his order memorized. Jughead Jones and his loyalty, how he devotes all of himself to people, takes all the care (even the little bit he should reserve for himself) and gives it to Sweet Pea so selflessly. Jughead Jones and the way he gives Sweet Pea all of him, lays himself out on a silver platter for Sweet Pea to have, even the unsavory parts. Sweet Pea can't help but eat it all up, and ask for seconds. Jughead never fails to give it to him. Jughead Jones and how bottomless he can be, how much he can take, how far he can be pushed. Takes punches and kicks like they're hugs, but cant give them for shit. Jughead Jones and his eyes, how they find Sweet Pea when he doesnt want to be found and how they know just where to look to telegraph everything he wants to say. Jughead Jones and the way “I love you” gets caught in his throat, chokes him up, makes him have gag the words out. Jughead Jones and the kisses he leaves on Sweet Peas lips, and jaw, and neck, and hips. Jughead Jones and how deeply he loves Sweet Pea, and how deeply he doesn't love himself.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
